SP drabbles
by Domi-nga
Summary: Historias o fragmentos del momento. No siguen ninguna trama u orden en específico, son cosas que surgieron que crisis existenciales y una que otra borrachera. Enjoy (? PD: puede que algunos personajes estén ooc, eso, chau)
1. Chapter 1

**1 Amigos con beneficios**

-Así que… ¿qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó el peligro dando una bocanada al tabaco con esencia de berries que habían comprado entre él y Tweek.

-No lo sé… -contestó el rubio, dejando que el humo saliera por su nariz para luego soltarlo por la boca- Somos solo amigos ¿sabes? Además lo nuestro fue… no sé, algo de pendejos, teníamos catorce cuando salíamos, los besos franceses eran como sexo para él…

-¿Solo para él?

-No me hagas contarte nuevamente el accidente en casa de Butters-ambos rieron, llevaban media hora sentados en una gran roca frente a la laguna fumando y hablando de trivialidades, sin culpa, sin preocupación, como cualquier viernes- Dios, era un bulto gigante, no sabíamos que hacer, al final se tuvo encerrar en el baño y…

-Mierda, Tweek… -reprochó el otro- no necesito tantos detalles…

-Perdón… -dijo y soltó una suave risa mientras se dedicaba a mirar como el tabaco se iba consumiendo.

-Al menos supiste que estaba bien dotado… -susurró y sintió fuerte golpe en su brazo, lo cual hizo que soltara su tabaco y este cayera al pasto húmedo.

-¡Craig! Mierda…- ambos rieron. Tweek miró divertido como su amigo recogía el pequeño cilindro e intentaba volver a encenderlo.

-Carajo… -musitó viendo como el fuego se consumía instantáneamente al inicio del papelillo

-Karma… -dijo. Tomó su mochila y sacó del bolsillo delantero una pequeña caja metálica, al abrirla se podían ver una fila de tabacos enrolados, todos ordenados debajo de una cinta elástica – ten… -le acercó la caja al pelinegro y este sacó un tabaco.

-Siempre listo ¿eh?-articuló encendiéndolo y aspirando lentamente, sintiendo la esencia de berries en su lengua y nariz.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, observando unos patos nadar por la laguna y anciano que les tiraba migajas de pan desde el otro lado.

-Son amigos con ventaja… tú y Pete.

-¿Tú crees?

-No son novios, apenas hablan en la escuela pero siempre que hay fiestas o salimos a alguna parte y está Pete terminan follando o besándose en algún lugar… eso es amigos con ventaja…

-O Sex Buddies...-mencionó Tweek alzando sus cejas y mirando a su amigo.

-Si follaran siempre, sí, pero solo es en fiestas y ni siquiera en todas, sería muy distinto si se juntaran en la casa de alguno para hacerlo…

-Tú qué sabes… -susurró el rubio acercando el tabaco a sus labios. Craig lo miró extrañado. Le devolvió la mirada y comenzó a reír tímidamente.

-Tweek… no me digas que…

-Cuatro veces…

-¡Amigo!-gritó, Tweek le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz, a veces olvidaba que en "pueblo chico, infierno grande" y que todo tenía orejas en South Park- ¡¿cuatro veces?!-siguió, ahora casi hablando con susurros- ¡¿En qué momento?!

-Fue el semestre pasado ¿recuerdas que ambos habíamos tomado atletismo?

-¡¿Lo hicieron en los camerinos?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! -otro golpe llegó al brazo de Craig acompañado de una risa del rubio- No, no, que asqueroso… Una vez teníamos que hacer un ensayo sobre los juegos olímpicos porque de alguna forma la escuela encuentra necesario que se haga por lo menos un trabajo teórico dentro de las asignaturas deportivas, había que hacerlo en parejas y ninguno de los dos conocía a los demás chicos de la clase así que optamos quedar juntos…

-¿Sabes? Siempre creí que Pete era algo así como asexual, que se reproducía por huevos o algo así…

-¡Craig!-Le dio un tercer golpe, esta vez el pelinegro le respondió dándole un leve empujón- No me interrumpas-dijo acomodándose en la roca- Fuimos a su casa un día viernes después de clases, sus padres no estaban así que trabajamos en la sala de estar, no nos demoramos mucho, solo eran tres páginas, a las cinco ya teníamos el ensayo impreso…

-Y decidieron matar el tiempo follando en la alfombra…

-Bueno… sí… -comentó desviando su mirada- habíamos sido novios por casi un año cuando teníamos catorce y no habíamos terminado mal en verdad. Nos quedamos hablando un rato, comimos nachos, él puso una película y… bueno, pasó, nos besamos al principio y una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos en su habitación haciéndolo por segunda vez en la tarde.

-¿Y siempre era en la casa de él?

-No, hubo una vez en que fue en mi casa, para cuando mis padres fueron a ver al abuelo por el fin de semana

-Pero esa vez habías hecho una fiesta…

-Sí ¿Y quién ya estaba cuando tú y los demás llegaron?


	2. Chapter 2

Como un kilo de ladrillos cayendo sobre sus hombros. El golpe de realidad era simplemente inevitable. Con nostalgia recordaba el incidente de las chicas asiáticas, un par de dibujos que habían puesto en duda su sexualidad y la de su mejor amigo y actual novio, un semestre caminando tomados de las manos por la ciudad bastó para que la gente se contentara y pronto los olvidaran. Rio suavemente a medida que dejaba salir el humo del tabaco que estaba fumando y una media sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, sus temblores habían vuelto más no su tick en el ojo, "no todo está perdido" pensó. Siguió caminando a paso lento por las calles del pueblo, eran las siete de la mañana de un día Domingo y el único ruido en el ambiente era el de los pajaritos cantando, nadie a cien metros, como un pueblo fantasma. Sintió su celular vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, lo sacó, un mensaje:

" _¿Dónde carajos estás?"_ –Craig

Miró a su alrededor en busca del nombre de la calle de algún lugar que sirviese como buena referencia. Su estómago se retorció ante la única posibilidad que había cerca como punto de encuentro.

" _Frente a la cafetería de mis padres"_

Se acercó al local y se sentó en la vereda. El piso estaba mojado debido a las heladas, habían dicho que se aproximaba uno de los inviernos más fríos desde hace diez años. Pero a Tweek poco le preocupaba, su abuso de cafeína le había brindado una circulación que le permitía darse el lujo de andar con solo unos jeans ajustados y una camisa de franela habiendo tormenta de nieve. Pero hoy era diferente, era de las pocas veces en el año en que por lo menos se tomaba la molestia de llevar un sweater negro que le había regalado su abuela para navidad.

" _Voy en camino, tranquilo_ _"_

Sonrió con amargura. Por primera vez no estaba siendo paranoico, o por lo menos no del todo. Craig parecía no dimensionar la gravedad de lo que había pasado, era mil veces peor que aquella vez en que se filtró el video de la jungla de la Señora Tucker en Internet. Sintió un vacío en su estómago y un nudo formarse en su garganta. South Park era un pueblo tan pequeño que era cuestión de horas para que hasta sus primos supieran de lo sucedido en la fiesta de Wendy ¿Qué mierda se supone que iba a hacer? Cerró sus ojos y respiró, no era momento para quebrarse, además, Craig venía en camino y él siempre lograba encontrar una solución a los problemas.

-Oye… -una voz profunda y familiar los sacó de sus pensamientos. Un cálido abrazo y un beso en su hombro fueron más que suficientes como que sus temblores cesaran y se sintiera seguro por primera vez en dos horas- Lo siento…

-No es tu culpa… - susurró dejándose acurrucar entre los brazos pelinegro que ahora se encontraba sentado a su lado con el mentón apoyado en su cabeza, sintiendo unos delgados cabellos rubios hacerle cosquillas en el rostro.

-Token dijo que puede hablar con un amigo que es hacker para sacar cualquier rastro del video de internet y de paso rastear el ID de quién lo subió…

-¿Puede borrarlo de Whatsapp también?

-Pues… - hizo una pequeña pausa y alzó sus cejas mirando a la entrada de Tweek Bros. – eso quizás sea un poco más difícil. No sabemos a cuantos más les habrán mandado el video, Clyde, Token y Jimmy ya lo borraron e intentarán convencer a los que se quedaron en casa de Wendy para que hagan lo mismo, pero el resto…

Tweek suspiro y cerró sus ojos, tratando de perderse en el cálido tacto de Craig y en el sonido de los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Qué haremos?... – preguntó con un hilo de voz. Dejó caer el tabaco y que este se apagara por síf solo.

-Aceptar toda la ayuda posible…

-No hablo de eso… -Se incorporó mirando al pelinegro con sus ojos color avellana- nuestros padres, Craig, si el video ya le llegó a todos nuestros compañeros de clase en este rato quiere decir que en un par de horas ya estará en casi todos los celulares del pueblo…

-No seas… -Iba a terminar la frase con un "exagerado" pero se detuvo a pensar en lo que había dicho el rubio- … mierda.

-Es muy parecido a lo que pasó con tu madre y… su selva… - quiso soltar una pequeña risita pero se aguantó, sabía que era un tema incómodo para su novio.

-Sí… cómo olvidarlo – hizo un leve gesto de disgusto. Los ciudadanos de South Park eran voyeristas no asumidos, por mucho que hubiesen sido la pareja gay del momento, los niños símbolo del respeto a la diversidad cuando tenían diez años, sabían que al momento de ver link de "Craig y Tweek follando en casita del árbol" no lo pensarían dos veces y lo verían, lo compartirían, reenviarían y era hasta posible que algún degenerado lo respaldara en disco, DVD, memoria externa y Dropbox para sus noches solitarias.

-A las diez van a estar todos despiertos revisando sus celulares… -la voz rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró aquellos ojos color avellana y acaricio uno de los mechones que rozaban su rostro, suave y delicado. Se acercó y planto un corto beso en sus labios, tal y como solían hacerlo cuando pequeños por la mera curiosidad de saber qué se sentía besar a otro chico.

-Vamos a estar bien… -le sonrió.

Pero en esos momentos hasta él dudaba de aquella frase.


End file.
